Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shift register, and more particularly to a shift register for improving display quality and a display apparatus having such shift register.
Description of Related Art
A flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, generally has a lot of shift registers for controlling gray levels of all pixels displayed in the display device at the same time point. However, the accuracy of the signals outputted at each time point should be taken into consideration for the electrical circuit design of the shift register, in order to ensure image display quality of the display device. On the other hand, for a high definition (HD) display device, the accuracy of waveforms outputted by the shift register would be as the resistance-capacitance (RC) loading increases. Such condition would lead the pixels in the display panel to receive incorrect data, or arise display issues such as spot mura defects, line mura defects or noise interference of the display apparatus can be solved, resulting in degradation of user experience.